<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowing Joy by Swan_Secrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118004">Flowing Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets'>Swan_Secrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara had at length explained that this was perfectly normal on Krypton and was an act of deep love. </p>
<p>So Lena had agreed to pee on Kara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowing Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Kara nodded. “I want it, if you’re still okay with it.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded. “Yes. Let’s do it.”</p>
<p>Kara and Lena were naked in the empty bathtub. Kara was on her back and Lena was squatting over her chest.</p>
<p>Kara had at length explained that this was perfectly normal on Krypton and was an act of deep love. It was naturally how a more dominant partner showed their complete love and trust in Kryptonian society.</p>
<p>For a few moments nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Give me a second,” Lena said and took some deep breaths.</p>
<p>Kara was about to say something when a few warm drips hit the tops of her breasts.</p>
<p>“Yes...” Kara whispered.</p>
<p>Then came a trickle of urine that became a stream, splashing on Kara’s perky tits.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, I’m peeing on you,” Lena laughed, not quite believing they were really doing this.</p>
<p>“Yes you are, I love you so much,” Kara sounded like she was almost high.</p>
<p>Kara felt like she was soaring. Joy flowed though her like a wave. Lena loved her, Lena was claiming her, marking her. Her love with Lena was the strongest she’d ever felt.</p>
<p>Too quickly it was over.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Lena said.</p>
<p>“Wow is right,” Kara nodded. She was wide-eyed and giddy. Her chest was wet with Lena's pee, thin rivulets had gone down her sides.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect that to feel good. But you look so happy.”</p>
<p>“I am. That was so amazing.” She started to pull Lena down for a kiss then stopped. “Oh I guess I should clean up before we...”</p>
<p>Lena closed the gap and put her lips to Kara’s, she moved so she was on top of Kara, pressing against her, paying no mind to getting urine on herself.</p>
<p>“We can clean up together, right now I want you,” Lena said and slipped one of her hands between them, between Kara’s thighs. “Jeez Kara you’re really wet.”</p>
<p>Kara blushed “It was, it's just, uh, it was really amazing when you peed on me.”</p>
<p>“Would you want me to do it again?” Lena asked, two fingers teasing Kara’s slick entrance.</p>
<p>“I would love that, but even this once was perfect.”</p>
<p>Lena slid the fingers into Kara’s cunt, curling them in deep. Kara jerked her hips to meet the penetration and moaned.</p>
<p>“Anything that makes you this wet I think we need to do again,” Lena said then kissed Kara.</p>
<p>Kara clung to Lena tight as Lena started to fuck her with her fingers.</p>
<p>With the thought that Lena was open to peeing on her again it wasn’t long before she reached her climax.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a Kinktober 2020 fill for the prompt "Watersports"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>